1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some monitoring cameras are installed inside or outside offices, houses, hospitals, banks, public buildings requiring security, etc. and are widely used to prevent crimes. Monitoring cameras may be installed in many locations, for example, at underground parking lots where crimes may occur, streets requiring control over illegal parking, or residential streets where various accidents frequently happen.
Many monitoring cameras may be categorized as a dome type, a set type, a bullet type, and a miniature type according to their installation. The dome type adopts a hemisphere shape as a basic design element, which is familiar in interior lighting devices. Thus, the dome type reduces aversion felt by people who are monitored and matches well with the designs of interiors.
Some dome-type monitoring cameras are installed by fixing and installing a base on a structure, such as a ceiling, and combining a housing to the base, for internal or external installment. Often the base and the housing are combined using screws. In some dome-type monitoring camera, a driver has to be used to fasten or unfasten the screws in order to combine or separate the base and the housing, and thus space for manipulating the driver is required. Accordingly, a monitoring camera cannot be easily installed where space is limited.